


Little Miss Perfect

by M00NSICKNESS



Series: South Park Oneshots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Oneshot, Present Tense, Romance, Songfic, You are gay, author projecting onto wendy testaburger, bebe stevens is a lesbian, i am singlehandedly trying to save the south park tag, if youre reading this youre probably gay, kind of random and jumpy as far as timing goes, stan marsh is probably having a mental breakdown in the background, theyre in sixth grade now, wendy testaburger has never gotten any grade other than an a, wendy testaburger is probably bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NSICKNESS/pseuds/M00NSICKNESS
Summary: Wendy Testaburger has recently broken up with Stan Marsh, and she won't admit that she's developed a crush on her friend, Bebe Stevens. However, as time goes on, she's forced to act on her emotions.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger
Series: South Park Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214081
Kudos: 3





	Little Miss Perfect

Wendy Testaburger is, without a doubt, the daughter any parent would want. She’s the head of the student council, she gets straight a’s, she’s respectful, she’s caring, and she fights for what’s right. She doesn’t even really go to parties- she’s the stereotypical good kid. Parents and faculty have told her that she’s perfect all her life. She wants to continue to excel and live up to that standard.

It’s all going well, at least, until she breaks up with Stan yet again in sixth grade. He didn’t do anything wrong, of course, she’s simply… lost feelings for him. She doesn’t know why, of course, she just doesn’t feel that love, that connection, that spark… it’s disappeared. This happens a lot, actually, hence the constant off and on relationship between the two. However, recently, the connection, when present, hasn’t even felt real. It’s felt false, artificial, as if she’s simply convinced herself of her feelings for him, as if they weren’t ever legitimately present.

“That’s impossible,” She mutters as Bebe braids her hair. “I’ve liked him before.”

“Hon, it’s okay if you don’t like him anymore. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

That makes the dark-haired girl smile. She swears, her heart beats a little faster when she’s with Bebe. She just feels safer; she feels stronger, too.

‘Bebe and I have a pretty strong friendship,’ She thinks to herself. She’s always been close to the blonde, they’ve been best friends for as long as she can remember. They’re like, besties, no- closer than that. She can’t find a word for it, she really can’t. She just knows that she’ll always be able to trust her; she can trust Bebe no matter what.

Days pass and Bebe is still on her mind. In fact, Bebe is the only think she can think about lately. Bebe’s thick, glossy lips; Bebe’s wavy, golden-blonde hair; Bebe’s clear, beautiful blue eyes; Bebe’s strong, seductive smile…

She still can’t quite figure out why she feels so drawn to her. That’s just friendship, she guesses. Maybe it’s because Bebe has been taking care of her through the break-up. Maybe she’s just at that age where she realizes just how much her friends mean to her. She sighs.

“Maybe I should stop overthinking it…”

She got her quiz back today. She was calm, smiling- until she saw the grade she’d gotten. In red pen, on the corner of the page, was the letter B… and she felt her face go red, felt her heart sink, felt embarrassment welling up inside of her. Wendy Testaburger never got anything less than an A. She sighs, sinking into the hard, plastic school chair. Maybe… Maybe it’s not her fault. She was distracted when she was taking it. She was distracted thinking about her friend. It… It wasn’t her fault that Bebe was the only thing that she could think about that day.

She’s thinking about Bebe almost as much as she used to think about Stan, she notices. That’s strange, of course, but she ignores it. It can’t be the same. It’s not the same because Bebe is a girl. It would be impossible, then. Wendy is and always has been one-hundred percent straight. She’s perfect, after all, and not to be homophobic- but people definitely wouldn’t see her the same if she liked girls. If she wasn’t straight, she wasn’t perfect. If Wendy was attracted to the same sex, then she wouldn’t be a cookie-cutter good kid. She’s always been perfect, and she’ll never be anything less. She’s worked hard to get where she is and she won’t let anything ruin that.

She tries to forget about it, yet the thoughts don’t go away. They only worsen, and soon, Bebe is the only thing she can ever think about.

It’s the middle of the night and Wendy can’t sleep. Her face is stained with tears as she stares into the bathroom mirror, lip trembling.

“What’s wrong with me?!” She shouts, not even worried about waking anybody up, this is the only thing that matters to her at the moment. It’s been a month since these weird feelings got so severe. She hasn’t been able to get rid of them, no matter what she’s tried. She’s even been trying to force herself to fall back in love with Stan, though it hasn’t worked. Why does she feel like this? These feelings are destroying her life, it seems, and she can’t do anything to prevent it. It hurts.

“I’m straight, I’m straight, I-” She repeats it to herself, whisper-yelling, hands shaking as she grips tightly on the edge of the bathroom counter. Being anything other than perfect isn’t an option… liking girls isn’t an option- not for her. It never will be. At least… that’s what she’s been telling herself, but tonight,she’s breaking down the walls she’s built around her feelings, she’s breaking down the idea that she has to be perfect, she’s trying to discard all of those standards for herself, simply for the sake of her own happiness.

It’s a chilly evening, the purple sky speckled with stars as Wendy waits at Stark’s Pond, her breath visible on the cold air, her hands shaking at her sides as she attempts to calm herself. This is to make her happier, she reminds herself.

She straightens her back, standing tall; she wants to appear confident when Bebe arrives. She’s done everything she could for her confidence- she’s told herself that she’s good and capable, she’s even put on a little bit of lip-gloss, just to make her feel good about her looks. It’s worked, she feels good about herself, she feels strong… she can do this.

There’s a soft smile on her face when Bebe arrives.

“Hey, Wends!” She immediately pulls her friend into a hug.

“Hiya, Bebe!” When she pulls away, she swallows hard, taking a deep breath, and finally, she lets it all out, she lets her feelings pour from her soul, out of her lips, and into Bebe’s ears.

“Look, please don’t hate me for this… but, Bebe, I’ve realized something. I like you… not just as a friend, but I really like you… no, I won’t dodge the words anymore… Bebe, I love you. I really love you and I’m sorry if this changes anything between us but-”

Bebe’s ocean-blue eyes are wide, but she soon smiles, genuinely smiles, and hugs Wendy once more.

“I could never hate you,” She says sweetly, before pressing her lips to Wendy’s. All of Wendy’s panic and worry vanishes as she returns the act, sinking into the kiss, feeling nothing but joy and love.

Wendy is still perfect, and who she loves- what makes her happy… it can never change that.


End file.
